


Thoughts & Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lila thinks about her life, her team, and her classmate.Based on the theory that Lila will join Hawk Moth, and the theory that Mayura is Kagami's mom





	Thoughts & Feelings

It didn't occur to her right away. She's not... well, she isn't that sort of person.

Lila doesn't want to *be* the kind of person that such things occur to immediately, no matter how useful they might be. And no, she doesn't think she'll ever forget what the Ladybug had said to her, about her, and doesn't think that her life will ever *let* her forget that, and...

Well. She doesn't spend much time thinking about how things would've been different. For one thing, there's the issue of Team Miraculous following her everywhere, and asking about her choice. "Why?" "How?" "When?"

But. Lila didn't regret anything she had done. To her, her choices were a good idea.

There are good ideas in the world that have nothing to do with, well, *niceness*. There are things that can be -- *need* to be -- done that don't (or shouldn't) feel... right.

For example, her teammates.

It was good to finally know *why* Mayura had recruited her. It was more of an explanation than "Because I wanted to".

And she knows that Ladybug probably hadn't meant for Lila to hate her. Or for the dog miraculous to end up in her hands.

But it had all happened, and Lila loved every bit of it. She remembers the Heroes Day event, and remembers the feeling of becoming Volpina again. Before getting her tail kicked by Rena Rouge.

Audrey had once mentioned over dinner one day, that the world is a pile of shit, and Lila couldn't agree more.

And so it had been easy to make these decisions.

After all, she understands the way it all works. The world needs her to be on this team, just like it had needed Mayura to torture Lila's kwami, and just like it had needed Mayura to kill Master Fu.

She isn't a whiner. She's never *been* a whiner. But the world had all these needs, and it had been so beautiful, so *wonderful* to figure out a way the world could *get* what it needed while she did, *too*.

Kagami and Adrien are both oblivious to their parents' identities. She overhears Adrien talking about how is father is never around, and Kagami talking about how her mother disappeared. 

The police and Team Miraculous are looking for her, but they will never find her in Gabriel Agreste's attic.

But sometimes at night, when she goes back home to find her drunken parents asleep, she feels bad for her two classmates.

She gets an idea one day at dinner. The dinner was of course held in Gabriel's attic. Mayura had gotten a hold of the miraculous box after killing Master Fu, and was now ordering Audrey to pick one. 

Audrey was taking her sweet time, and Hawk Moth yelled "JUST PICK ONE!" Lila smirked, she knew Gabriel hated Audrey, and he was not happy about having her on the team. He had begged. Begged. Begged Mayura to not let her be on the team. Mayura had denyed his requests.

Lila would never admit it, but dinner with these three adults made her uncomfortable. Mayura's creepy eyes, Hawk Moth ranting about Ladybug, and the smell of Audrey's cigarettes were all factors to that.

But did she regret having dinner with them? No.

She had kept quiet during dinner. She was thinking about her idea, and how Kagami could be a help to them. Adrien had a crush on Ladybug, and Lila knew he would just use the miraculous to help her. But Kagami? No. She would use it to impress her mother.

So later that night, she grabs the dragon miraculous from the box and heads home.

The next day, she sees Kagami talking waking down the hallway and talking with Adrien. She gets close enough to sneak the miraculous and a note in her backpack.

Lila smiles at her decision. 

After all, the world needs Kagami too.


End file.
